La Foudre
by joannegranger
Summary: Hermy se retrouve seule sur une île déserte à cause d'un mystérieux naufrage et doit partager sa vie de naufragé avec un certain drago... mais si vous voulez en savoir plus héhé... lisez!


La Foudre  
  
Bijour tout le monde ! Bon bah me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic que j'espère, vous aimerez ! Cette fois-ci, on va sortir des slash féminins mais je ne vous en dis pas plus.  
  
disclamer : tous les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling (pour le moment)  
  
je prévois également une ou plusieurs scènes... hum hum donc âmes sensibles je vous aurez prévenu ! lol !  
  
A part tout ça je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas après...reviews !  
  
Chapitre 1 : Le rivage  
  
Le ruissellement des vagues...  
  
Ce bruit répétitif qui berce toute vie...  
  
Le soleil, chaud, brûlant.  
  
Il réchauffe les vagues...  
  
Ces dernières qui protègent la vie sous-marine...  
  
S'abattent sur le sable doré.  
  
Ce sable ruisselant de coquillages...  
  
et...  
  
Les vagues s'abattent sur quelque chose d'inhabituel...  
  
Une forme...  
  
Des pieds...  
  
Des jambes...  
  
Un buste...  
  
Une nuque...  
  
Un humain.  
  
Le sable, prenant petit à petit la forme de cet être le réchauffait.  
  
Il reprend conscience.  
  
Il ou plutôt elle ouvre les yeux...  
  
On y lis la fatigue, l'épuisement.  
  
Elle ne sait où elle est. Si, sur une île.  
  
Elle observe cet endroit qui lui est inconnu.  
  
Des palmiers, des cocotiers... Une falaise.  
  
L'île n'est pas importante.  
  
Le soleil lui brûle les yeux.  
  
Le sel, présent de la mer, lui picote la peau.  
  
Le sable sur ses lèvres lui rend la ouche pâteuse.  
  
Avec le peu de forces qui lui restent, elle se lève.  
  
Elle marche sur le sol chaud, en boitant.  
  
Aucune île ou continent alentours.  
  
La gorge sèche, elle avance dans la petite forêt tropicale.  
  
L'humidité lui fait du bien.  
  
Le bruit des vagues...  
  
Des oiseaux !  
  
En regardant au ciel, elle vit des plumes multicolores perchées sur des palmiers.  
  
Ils sont beaux.  
  
Mais elle continua sa route.  
  
Les grandes feuilles d'arbres inconnus ruisselant de gouttes d'eau lui fouettent le visage.  
  
C'est agréable.  
  
En avançant encore...  
  
Elle découvre des arbustes recouverts de petites boules orangées...  
  
Elle en prit.  
  
C'est bon.  
  
Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avance, elle retrouve ses 5 sens.  
  
Tiens, une grande pierre.  
  
Elle s'assit et se posa.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »  
  
Elle n'a aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant son réveil.  
  
Le soleil brûle sa peau.  
  
L'humidité lui tourne la tête.  
  
Le sommeil eu raison d 'elle...  
  
°°Les vagues se déchaînent. Une averse nuis leur vue. Les nuages de charbon dérobent toute joie. Des cris et des hurlements retentissent. Un rouquin se tient à côté d'elle. Le bateau sur lequel ils sont se bascule dans tous les sens. Elle s'agrippe aux barrières de fer qui délimitent le pont. Elle attrapa le garçon et le ramena aux barrières. Un cauchemar. Les gens s'affolent. Elle fouille dans ses poches... l'objet à l'intérieur la rassura. Mais elle est impuissante face à la situation. Son compagnon vomit à travers bord. Il a le teint verdâtre. Lui serrant fortement la main, elle essaya d'avancer. Avec grand mal. Elle glissa sur quelque chose de mou qui poussa une sorte de croassement aigu lui déchirant les tympans. Elle lâcha prise. Elle perdit le rouquin. Elle hurla. Des éclairs retentirent éclairant soudainement les passagers effrayés. Tous hurlent. Tous sont paniqués. Elle a l'impression de devenir folle. Cette ambiance, tout, est un véritable enfer. Un chapeau de grande taille lui atterrit à la figure. Elle ne vit plus rien. Seulement les cris et les pleurs. Elle tourna la tête et le chapeau disparu.  
  
Au loin, à l'avant du bateau, elle vit une source de lumière. Elle avança de nouveau, à grand peine. La difficulté est qu'elle n'est pas la seule à s'agripper aux barres de fer. Plusieurs jeunes personnes y s'accrochent également. En les contournant, ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle arriva à son but.  
  
Un garçon aux cheveux noirs se trouve à l'avant du navire, seul. Les gens fuient cette partie éclairée. Dans le ciel, en face qu garçon, une masse humaine sourit. Ses yeux plissés regorgeant de sang et son visage blanc l'effraya. Il est entouré d'hommes cagoulés, noirs. Seuls leurs yeux étrangement jaunes sont visibles. L'homme qui domine les autres leva quelque chose pointée vers le garçon. Ses acolytes rirent. Elle hurla « NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN... ! » de toutes ses forces puis le prénom de l'innocent. Mais rien n'y fit. Cette perspective la mit hors d'elle. Comment est-ce possible ? Elle se précipita sur le garçon, pour la protéger, mais elle fut projetée par dessus bord... Les vagues déchaînées engloutissent les naufragés... C'est la fin. Entre les cris de détresse, elle se laissa sombrer sur une planche de bois miraculeuse, n'attendant rien d'autre de la vie...°°  
  
Le réveil fut brutal. Elle respira affolée le plus d'oxygène possible.  
  
Elle se souvient à présent. Le naufrage incontrôlé, puis... l'impensable. Sa dérive vers cette île...  
  
Ce qu'elle est en train de vivre n'est autre que la suite du cauchemar.  
  
Elle resta de longues heures, là, assise sur ce rocher. Les yeux fixés vers le vide, elle se remémore inlassablement le souvenir qui lui revint à l'esprit.  
  
« Où suis-je ? »  
  
« Combien de temps vais-je rester là ? »  
  
Soudain, l'espoir de ne pas être la seule rescapée lui vint à l'esprit.  
  
Elle se releva. Le soleil à présent du bout de ses rayons les grandes feuilles écartées de la jungle. Il faut se dépêcher, et au plus vite.  
  
Avec un effort colossal mais poussé par ce désir de non-solitude, elle avança de nouveau.  
  
L'air frais qui y fait et l'obscurité due à la hauteur des arbres ne la rassurent pas. Par rapport à tout à l'heure, ce qu'elle voit lui semble soudain négatif. Peut-être est-ce encore ce rêve qui trotte toujours dans sa tête...  
  
Ces yeux dans les arbres qui l'espionnent n'ont rien de bon. Leur couleur jaune lui firent repenser à ces hommes cagoulés.  
  
Elle s'engouffre de plus en plus et espère de bientôt retrouver cette plage de sable doré et chaud.  
  
Ce qui lui parut étrange, est la densité de cette forêt contrairement à la grandeur de l'île.  
  
Mais ce sentiment vient d'elle, ça ne fait aucun doute...  
  
Elle trébucha sur quelque chose de dur cette fois-ci et elle sentit une douleur flagrante au pied.  
  
Une noix de coco. Un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage et ses yeux absorbent la lumière.  
  
Mais trop peu de force pour l'ouvrir, son sourire s'effaça et ses yeux redevinrent sombres. en plus, ces derniers épuisés ne peuvent voir distinctement le sol. Donc, aucune chance de trouver une pierre coupante.  
  
Elle en a marre. De tout, de rien. Cet îlot n'est pas accueillant d'une, et deuxièmement l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un ici s'estompe.  
  
A mesure qu'elle marche, ses épaules se courbent, entraînant par la suite son dos.  
  
« Ne perds pas espoir... »  
  
Cette voix de garçon, venue de nulle part parcouru sa tête.  
  
Elle est rassurante. Mais il y eut en elle un sentiment étrange de déjà entendu.  
  
« Ne perd pas espoir... »  
  
Est-ce un miracle ou cette phrase fait exaucer les voeux ?  
  
Elle aperçoit distinctement les rayons du soleil au fond du chemin qu'elle depuis des heures.  
  
Son visage rayonne. Ses cheveux châtains blondissent au contact de l'astre et ses jambes lisses reflètent la lumière.  
  
Elle courre. Malgré son impression de ralentit, elle arriva enfin à ses fins.  
  
La lumière la réchauffe. Les vagues la rassurent. La sable doré est doux et agréable pour son pied blessé. Ses dents blanches remercient le soleil.  
  
Qu'il fait bon d'être là que dans cette jungle cauchemardesque.  
  
Elle tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite.  
  
Soudain, elle vit un corps humain allongé au bord de l'eau.  
  
« Miracle ! »  
  
Elle se rapprocha. Au loin, elle vit une tête blonde. Les couleurs entremêlées du coucher de soleil s'emparent de sa chevelure ébouriffée.  
  
Elle fut attirée non contre son gré par cet être inattendu telle un aimant. Somnambule, elle avance, encore, encore...  
  
Le garçon n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle.  
  
« L'homme de ma vie... »  
  
Elle en pleure de joie. Des larmes étincelantes coulent sur son visage.  
  
Elle se sent dans un rêve. Telle une princesse qui trouve son prince charmant.  
  
La chaleur du soleil exprimait celle du corps allongé.  
  
Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'évanouisse. Pas avant d'avoir découvert son bien- aimé.  
  
C'est l'homme envoyé par cupidon à sa secousse.  
  
Elle en prendrait bien soin de ce garçon, l'aiderais à faire ses premiers pas...  
  
Son coeur bat la chamade.  
  
Ses yeux lui font mal. Fixés sur son sauveur, ses paupières ne s'affaissent plus.  
  
Sa y'est, ce n'est qu'une question de centimètres.  
  
Il est là, à ses pieds.  
  
Elle ne voit que son dos, son visage caché.  
  
Elle s'assoit délicatement. Son magnifique dos bronzé fit chavirer son coeur.  
  
« C'est le moment. »  
  
Elle caresse son bras, doucement.  
  
Ses doigts fins arrivent à la nuque, qu'elle est fine !  
  
Ils ébouriffent ses cheveux, qu'ils sont doux !  
  
Elle prend son courage à deux mains et retourne le corps sans défense sur le dos...  
  
Malfoy ?  
  
à suivre...  
  
Voilà voilà ! j'espère que ça vous a plut ! Qu'elle belle découverte la pauvre ! lol ! niek niek ! Chuis trop sadique ! Bon bah si vous avez eu la coup de foudre (attention jeu de mots !) pour cette fic, vous m'envoyez une tite(mais qui peu être grande) review en bas à gauche de votre écran !  
  
Et n'oubliez pas...  
  
Y LOVE reviews ! 


End file.
